


Back to Work

by memes4gayteens



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Groping, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, idk - Freeform, some teasing, that's on Alois' part tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memes4gayteens/pseuds/memes4gayteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie merely wants to bake, but her boys seem to be in need of her attention. Even though one may be more vocal about it than the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> This gets kinda intimate ig  
> Enjoy

"LIIIIIIZZZZZZ!" 

A loud whine echoes throughout the entire Phantomhive household as Ciel's eyes narrow rather irritatedly at the blond pouting about on the other sofa. He has his back draped over the arm of one side of the sofa and the other holding on to the fabric in case he falls back.

To be quite honest, Ciel wouldn't mind seeing that as of right now, but before he can even consider doing anything, Lizzie walks into the room; her hands resting on her hips, her face scrunched up in disapproval. She's wearing an apron and has her curly, golden hair pinned up in a neat bun, her gentle hands covered in flour, and eyes displeased with being interrupted.

Lizzie huffs at Alois and clips out, "that's Ms. Midford to you."

Alois sighs loudly and stretches his arms out towards the blonde girl, "come here, baby, come here."

Lizzie's eyebrows furrow and her arms cross at her chest, "no, why should I?"

"Because you love me, I'm needy, and your kisses are as sweet as you, honeybunch," the other blond lists off quickly. He watches as Lizzie grudgingly uncrosses her arms and slowly begins to walk towards him.

Ciel hates to admit it, but Alois always knows how to get the both of them to find him absolutely endearing. He knows how to draw them both in at the oddest moments, and Ciel's grateful for it. He loves both blond's very much, but sadly, he doesn't know how to express it very well.

When Lizzie reaches Alois, the other blond wraps his arms around her waist and lays his head on her tummy. Lizzie lets out a content sigh, her bright green eyes fond and body relaxed. Alois then looks up at her, a softness in his features as Lizzie cups his face, her eyes focused on his own ice blue ones. Their lips meet in a chaste kiss; sweet and gentle, a mere press of lips that makes Alois grin and Lizzie let out a laugh with a big smile on her face.

Ciel merely watches as his partners have their own moment, completely in love with both of them. It's then that Alois turns to him, flour from Lizzie's hands dusting his pale face, and his ice blue eyes practically pleading for him to come closer. Ciel merely sits in his spot and watches in pure fascination as Lizzie moves to straddle Alois' waist while he lays on the sofa opposite of Ciel. Nimble fingers unbutton the other blonde's pure white blouse and Alois continues unbuttoning her shirt until a matching lace bra is peeking out from underneath. Lizzie then reluctantly smacks his hand away.

She chastises him, a little breathless while straddling his lap and grinding down on Alois, a flirty smile pulling at her rosy lips.

"Mmm, gotta get back to the bread, Alois. Can't play right now, babe," Lizzie sighs, mouthing at Alois's throat and collar bone, leaving marks on his pale skin.

Alois hums and puts his hands under her shirt, sliding them down her sides and around her back, unclasping her bra. He then proceeds to reach down to her ass, pulling her tight against him. "Just a little bit, babycakes," Alois pouts.

Lizzie tilts her head as if considering Alois' words before putting her mouth against the other's and gently tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth. She then releases his lip, smirks at him, sits up right, clasps her bra, and unstraddles him.

Lizzie then turns to Ciel, noticing his flushed features and slight embarrassment. She promptly moves towards him and tilts his chin up, kissing him with a passion she'd refused to use on Alois just to tease. They pulled apart with clear reluctance, Lizzie kissing up to his ear, nibbling at the earlobe, and running her manicured, floured hands through Ciel's hair.

After a while she pulls away and stands up straight, efficiently buttoning up her blouse. She clasps her hands innocently in front of herself and smiles, "I'll be back for you boys later."

Lizzie then walks out of the living room, Ciel and Alois merely gaze at each other. Both of them are disheveled and have faint traces of flour over them: hair messed up, clothes rumpled and/or unbuttoned, and hickies around their throat.

Alois suddenly grins, "wow," he breathes.

Ciel simply nods. There really is no other way to explain Lizzie, but in a breathless tone of voice full of absolute fondness, and a need for her that leaves Alois and Ciel scrambling for each other. Soon they're a mess of limbs, panting and moaning, grinding against each other, and pulling each other's clothes off.

Least to say, Lizzie was very proud of her work.


End file.
